


Big boy

by delevade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burning, a lot of characters' thoughts, phycology stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delevade/pseuds/delevade
Summary: If someone had told Kageyama that he would be the bodyguard of the crazy red-haired dumbass who сould barely tie his shoelace well but who was already the heir of the massive business cell, he would have laughed.Now it wasn’t a bit funny.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Большой мальчик](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447476) by delevade. 



> as my first translation experience wasn't so bad, I would like to try this work. Actually, it's pretty huge, but I am going to experiment. there weren't any dialogs in my previous translation, so...  
> I repeat - it's a huge and peculiar work in the original. It all depends on your reaction.  
> let me know if you like it and you want to see the next chapters. (and if you see any mistakes, too)  
> thanks a lot for patience ^^

“Kageyama.”

If he said it again he most likely would hear the squeak of teeth as the answer. Tobio squeezed his eyes, breathing hard and glancing at his watch from time to time.

“Kageyama!” yelped a guy falling onto the back. He put a smile on his face, writhing on a blanket and messing up the sheet as he was trying to get to the massive and soft mattress. The fresh feeling of someone’s name on his tongue made him repeat it smacking his lips. He split it out into syllables and started to scream it out at the top of his voice. Suddenly, the smirk on his face vanished, as there wasn’t any reaction to his open provocations. He put his lips in a tubule and frowned, looking at the ceiling of the regular hotel room. He noticed, that there was no difference between rooms a lot as they all had the same ceilings. Maybe he just looked at them rarely or maybe he was right in his assumptions.

The identical ceilings.  
God, maybe he had lost his mind completely.

The guy snorted and hit the pillow again. He imagined that it would be a great idea to do an impression of a dog so he howled and finished his serenade with another one smacking.  
And again. The only reaction is silence.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata looked at the figure of the man sitting at the near bed. Tobio frowned interlocking his fingers and staring at the door. He was trying not to think that there was the gun in the nightstand. And a box of bullets, too. To be honest, he was trying to think at all. Shouyou pulled himself up, stopped swinging his legs and raised his eyebrow. He looked at Kageyama’s back totally blankly. 

“Kageyama?”

“What do you need?”

“I’m bored” he murmured. “I will die of boredom soon.”

“Congratulations” Kageyama sighed heavily. Someone was really trying to ignore the existence of the knife under his pant leg. To be exact, he was trying hard to ignore the presence of another human in the room.

“I’m reporting you to my dad,” Hinata said grinning victoriously. Nevertheless, his eye twitched when he heard a quiet laugh.

“I don’t care.”

The guy who was sitting at the next bed turned his head to Shouyou making him freeze. At least, Hinata was trying to hold the naughty grin ignoring the uncomfortable position. He was ready to hear out the tirade but it seemed that his interlocutor hadn’t been discouraged by his client’s behavior. 

“If I say a word, you are fired. I will get over this parting, let alone my father,” Hinata laughed. Tobio frowned. “Tell me honestly. Why you hadn’t left me yet? It’s all because of a huge pay, isn’t it?”

“You know the answer, so why are you asking?”

“I wonder if will you agree that you are depending on the money completely.”

“That’s you who is rolling in money. Look at yourself.” Kageyama shushed undoing his tie. 

“It’s normal for me. I am not pretending to be a gentle soul or a nun, yeah?”

“Well, yes. You’re just acting like a total bitch”

“You’re lucky not to be good in insulting people” Hinata curled his lips. “If I am offended, you will be fired, so be careful what you say.”

“Can you do something else?”

“What are you talking about?”

Kageyama stood up taking his jacket off. He threw his tie on the nightstand and glanced at the watch again, then rolled the sleeves of his white shirt. Tobio came closer to Hinata, leaned forward and squeezed his chin with fingers. He turned Shouyou’s head from side to side, looking around the red hair carefully. 

“I am talking about your behavior. The only thing that you’ve been doing the last two weeks is abusing me. Well, okay, that’s not even about the insulting as I got used to it. It’s your way to assert yourself. It’s your daily need,” Kageyama cast an eye on other guy’s raising eyebrows. “Did you forget how to talk to people in a right way? Will I hear something except for this shit?”

Hinata lazily rolled his eyes with a sneer of disgust.

“I’ll strangle you in your sleep.”

“So nice.”

“Thanks. Actually, try to see it the other way. That’s you who oversteps all the rules.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “In my opinion, you are brazen. Listen, I don’t get paid for your entertainment. You drink a lot knowing that one glass is enough for you to get drunk. I’m at my end with you, Hinata. Do you know what your father will do if he knows about it?”

“Well, he will probably kill you.” Shouyou smiled.

“Yes. But I don’t think that you will get off that easy. I cost money and anyone who can replace me cost money too. Any serious attempt on your life, just let me get your ass out of a jam. Any incident is my award. Your father has very scrupulously planned budget. All income and expenses are sheduled years in advance. All your hormone shots are not in his plan. You’re smart enough to understand it.”

“Hormone shots? That what you call it?”

“Your second puberty seems to be emerging,” Kageyama grumbled. “I am ashamed of you. By the way, I am talking about-"

“Yeah,” Hinata snapped. “I know what you’re talking about. If you’re so smart, join me next time.”

“I don’t get paid for that,” Kageyama repeated and noticed that Hinata went silent and looked the other way, so he understood that he was squeezing his chin too hard. Although there were not any claims, Tobio took his hand off and pointed to the bathroom. “Come one. You are the big boy here, aren’t you? Big boys cut their own hair or just visit the barbershop, but this isn’t about you, yes?

“I like when you do it.”

Kageyama stared at him.  
His stony face didn’t express any emotions when he flicked Hinata’s nose. Shouyou, on the contrary, released painful sound and closed his face with arms. Tobio sighed and went to the bathroom. 

Hinata started to nag dramatically, rubbing the tip of his nose like it was a terrible pain. He weakly followed his bodyguard. He tried to show with his every moving that everyone should be grateful for the fact that he – oh my god, how’s that? – got out of bed. 

Hinata strode into the bathroom, stepping bare feet at the cold tile. He narrowed his eyes. Shouyou didn’t like the bright light and there was a lot of light in that room. He didn’t even look around because the luxury wasn’t impressive for him at all. He only glanced at the ceiling, noting that it the same as everywhere, the same as in any other bathrooms of any other suites. 

Kageyama barely looked around too. He felt annoyed because of these conditions. He didn’t understand the reason to take such expensive hotel rooms for two or three days. Maybe it was all about the principles? Tobio was still a little confused about rich people’s habits.

He put the chairs near the sink and Hinata flopped onto it without waiting for a moment when Tobio take away his hands. Kageyama rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out from under his client’s ass.  
It wasn’t necessary for him to look at Hinata to see his smirk hidden in the corners of his lips. It wasn’t necessary for him to look at Hinata to see the way he crossing his legs. 

Kageyama tucked in his shirt. He sighed heavily and sat opposite Shouyou.

“No sudden movements.” He said without any emotions, but other guy giggled anyway. “What’s so funny? I’m serious. I can hurt you with scissors.”

Hinata nodded, trying not to smile. He relaxed his body, but his fingers were squeezing the fabric of the seat.  
He was waiting for the sound of water of other jokes about his “hormone shots”, for anything except for silence so he opened one eye to look at Kageyama who was staring at him pensively.

“What?”

“How much is your shirt?” Kageyama wonders in a whisper.

“Why would you-“

“Buttons made of gold? Seriously?”

“What is your problem? Should I tear off a few of them or something? You can put them instead of your teeth when you get old.”

“It’s a pretty hard task to get old with you.” Kageyama snorted.

“Stop grumbling.”

“Take it off. It needs cleaning.”

“Excuse me?” Hinata raised his eyebrows.

“I said take it off. This is a shirt for your tomorrow meeting, remember? Why the hell are you strutting around wearing it right now?

“It’s clean.”

“You haven’t seen the collar.”

Hinata frowned. Kageyama, to be honest, was expecting that the guy who was sitting across of him, would blush as it used to be when he worried or was afraid of something. He thought, that his redness will go from cheeks to the neck. Even his shoulders were sometimes red or it just seemed to be this way. Anyway, nothing had happened. Nothing at all. Ninata harrowed his eyes with suspicious. 

“Okay.”

“What is your “okay” for? If you’re saying “okay” it means that you agree to do it.”

“And?”

“And? If you agree then stop talking and take it off.”

Hinata checked Kageyama out. Tobio only raised his eyebrows, being surprised. They stopped to understand each other for a few seconds. Shouyou rolled his eyes and threw his arms wide. It was one of those things which they’ve never discussed but always let it just be. 

“Wait for a second, do you really want to start this again?”

“Come one, Tobio. And don’t even say that you don’t get paid for it.”

“Your father will definitely kill me.”

“Well, he hasn’t killed you yet.”

“What? And I can’t say something like “he hasn’t done it yet” when you are threatening me, of course.”

“Now you take it off.”

Tobio took a look at him trying to express a wordless question through his face. Hinata’s hands were still thrown wide and the golden buttons were shining brightly in the light of the chandelier. 

He cursed, trying to ignore the tangible weight of a Swiss Army knife up his sleeve. Hinata was… Well, he had a lot of skeletons. He had a lot of things for which Kageyama could stick a knife in his face. With all his skills, he could easily gut him like a cod. He was valuable only because his father was a big boss having not just large amounts of money, having goddammit large amounts of money. Tobio kind of knew about Hinata’s father business and Shouyou himself knew it. The problem was that Kageyama had to stay out of all this business stuff. And Hinata was too young to act independently. His father was sure about that. He claimed that it’s better to let yourself stew in this scope of work at least for five years to understand how the gears worked. Kageyama wasn’t allowed to be near Shouyou during his conversations with father, especially if it was the part of learning process. Hinata had to be taught the nuances of the playing the markets. He gained the participation in it as an inheritance. At the same time, Kageyama had to be Hinata’s shadow round the clock. Nevertheless, it didn’t help him to understand the point of his real profession. What is his post? Was he a bodyguard, trustee, paid friend or a babysitter?  
He didn’t understand why Hinata’s father hadn’t shoot such an upstart when Shouyou had come into the world. 

If someone had told Kageyama that he would be the bodyguard of the nasty red-haired dumbass who could barely tie his shoelace well but who was already the heir of the massive business cell, he would have laughed.  
Now it wasn’t a bit funny.

Kageyama was specially trained, he learned how to survive and protect, he was a qualified specialist, he was swallowing the envious views of his competitors who didn’t understand how it was possible to achieve something in this profession at his age. He had peers who were nothing more than ordinary night watchman due to the lack of experience and the position in top five of the bodyguards in their study group. Big bosses didn’t want to employ fools.

Tobio had experience, even if it’s not official. He passed unplanned admission tests successfully which were organized by some of the employers, who didn’t reckon with main principles of humanism, who were counting the money, not the number of ruined lives.

Kageyama had passed the first admission test of one employer, got the reputation and then gone to a job interview in Hinata’s company. Yes, he had the necessary knowledge just because he spent the most time of his life with father. He had a good example right in front of him. There was a man who could give the advice. Yeah, here today.  
Gone tomorrow.

He had asked only one thing before his disappearance. If he didn’t die peacefully, Tobio should never think about the profession of the bodyguard. Well.  
He tried not to think about it, he had been losing his mind to the moment when he was found by Hinata who had a huge business and a son. The son who was under attack from time to time. What’s important, not so much under physical attack as with psychological.  
Actually, Kageyama had learned well what these “markets games” really are.

In that first day, Kageyama heard out the long speech of Hinata’s father, lowered his glance with the complete understanding that he would probably look for another job. He did it like the other four candidates for the position of bodyguard.  
He hadn’t noticed Shouyou’s gaze at that time. He hadn’t noticed him at all until the moment when Hinata pointed at Tobio, declaring to his father resounding “I want this one”.  
“This one”, and Kageyama got the job. “This one”, and he got trapped.  
He was screwed completely.

Three years ago Shouyou had been the same as now. Maybe he was even more arrogant. Now his mad rush was beaten. He was cooled down, but Kageyama doubted that it was about his appearance. Most likely, Shouyou was too wrung out for malice as his father had to start sharing the business management with him. It wasn’t some serious stuff, but it was some kind of development. 

But Hinata didn’t begin to tuck in his short, he didn’t stop winking at passing girls at streets and scaring them. He didn’t miss the opportunity to play the ape. He didn’t take kindly to Kageyama, he wasn’t afraid of him. Shouyou made fun of him twenty-four hours a day. And besides, their relationship seems to get rougher the closer they were to each other.  
Shouyou annoyed him.

Not just annoyed – he literally drove him crazy. For all the years that they’ve spent together, they couldn’t find a common language on an emotional level or on the level of their worldviews as they were absolutely different. But, okay, Kageyama was pleasantly surprised not to get his ass kicked after an accidental insulting of his client. 

Apparently, formality wasn’t the necessity part of their relationship. Hinata allowed himself dirty jokes, he often provided his bodyguard with memories Tobio would like to forget. Well. To be fair about all this stuff, Shouyou didn’t mind his subordinate swearing, grumbling and frowning most of the time. Kageyama felt more comfortable with Hinata who didn’t react to some “wrong” things.  
For God’s sake, he could look at Shouyou in a “wrong” way.  
He could say something “wrong” or do something “wrong”.  
He could act the way a real one bodyguard would never act.

Kageyama didn’t understand what was his post. He didn’t know the reason to continue unbuttoning this stupid super-expensive shirt.  
Hinata was watching him with pleasure like he really didn’t know that giving orders is not necessary. Sometimes he could just ask.

Tobio pulled Shouyou’s shirt off. Ironically, the guy in front of him wasn’t so bad. Well, okay, he was fit and pretty short. But strong. Not enough, but pleasantly strong. Maybe the reason for such parameters was the wish of his father. He made his son go to the gym two times a week. In this time Kageyama got official permission to make Hinata work half to death. 

This red-headed bastard only flinched. He was observing closely the way Tobio fold up the shirt. Kageyama put it aside and turned his head to Hinata again.  
Shouyou cracked his knuckles making the bodyguard want to hit him.  
And all this situation in a moment become funny. 

As a matter of fact, there was his peer in front of him, but he could do nothing. Kageyama would say, really nothing. What “market games”? What “business” can be for this child? Yes, Tobio could call his client this way, despite the fact that Shouyou is sitting across from him yawning, scratching the visible contour of collarbones, despite the strip of red hair from the belly button to the belt, so why the hell?  
Why the hell is he such a child?

Hinata washed his face, wiped the drops of water from the forehead and put away the towel. Kageyama took the scissors. He really didn’t understand why he had to do it. But he was doing it. He did it often.  
The bodyguard rinsed his hand and groped soft red hair, making them wet for comfortable cutting. Hinata sniffed and Tobio noticed that other guy was shaking his leg nervously and weren’t watching him at all as he always did. Kageyama didn’t really pay attention to this and take the lock of hair with a habitual movement, then started to cut it. The hair had already grown up to the point where their length started to spoil the common solid look.

Shouyou had been staring at the wall behind the bodyguard until the moment when he started laughing. Kageyama pulled the scissors away from him but didn’t move away himself. 

“Oh, come one. Drop the act, it’s not so ticklish.” 

“It’s not.” Tobio opened his eyes wildly, noting with surprise the bright blush on his client’s cheeks. “Can’t stop thinking about «hormone shot».”

“Cut it out. One mention of it was more than enough. I’m sick of it already.” Kageyama mumbled. “Let’s not talk about it right now.”

“No, I want to talk about it.”

“What exactly are you going to discuss for the hundredth time? Your fail?”

“Tobio?” Hinata didn’t wait for the answer or any reaction to his whisper but continued speaking softly. “Had you been watching us?”

“What?”

Scissors frozen inches away from the top of red head. Kageyama’s face expressed completely nothing when he was staring at Hinata. His flattered grin and cheeks flushed red. He really, really didn’t like that eager gleam in his client’s eyes. Something started to shine in them when they were in the casino at meetings, when they were playing cards or, yeah, when Hinata started to speak about provocative and dirty stuff. Now it was the wrong place and the wrong time. 

“What do you mean «what»?” he copied Tobio’s tone. “Had you been watching us?”

“Why?”

“Wasn’t you a little bit curious?” Shouyou didn’t look resentful, quite the contrary, his facial expression in a moment showed the depth of the abyss where his interlocutor could fall during this conversation. 

“What was the thing that I’ve never seen before about it?” Kageyama reached out to the faucet and wet his hands again. “Why it could be curious? Do you really think that it was unnoticed? The way you couldn’t relax enough to-“

“You were there! How could I relax?!” Hinata raised his voice. 

“You told me to stay.”

“Yes, but what the hell was going on with your face?!” he folded his arms. “You scared the life out of me, you heartless asshole.”

“Don’t move.” Kageyama pulled the scissor to his client.

He took a lock of red hair carefully and make it shorter a bit. He was turning Shouyou’s head from side to side, running messy, sticking out curls, noticing the way Hinata’s Adam’s apple were twitching nervously and his fingers clenched the edges of chair as he was really afraid his throat would be slitted with one accurate movement. Well, Tobio didn’t deny the fact that he was being provoked to do it, but he wasn’t going to do with scissors anything more then just cutting hair. 

He tried to get rid of that memories, but the same rough picture returned to him again and again. Defenseless Hinata, pulling off his shirt, hanging over a girl and kissing her neck. And Kageyama himself, in the same room, breathing heavily and staring at a blank wall, while long fingernails were digging into Shouyou shoulders. While they were touching the blushed skin and leaving the white long lines on it. Why does it suit Hinata so well? Why is he so good as a slutty bitch when he doesn’t even try to be the one? Kageyama hates it. He hates everything. He hates Hinata, he hates every mask his client put on. And Tobio was sure that he had seen all of them. 

It was the first and the last prostitute, who was asked to do her job by Hinata and was paid exactly for it.  
Little big boy.

“I was a little overexcited.” Hinata asserted. “This wouldn’t have happened in other circumstances. If you hadn’t had such a scary face, I wouldn’t have got scared. 

“Yeah, of course. Stop grumbling.”

He tried to show nothing through his glare remembering the moment when Shouyou had been rotated frisky onto his back. Kageyama hadn’t been watching him, so…  
So what the hell?

Why had Shouyou had been staring at him on that day?  
With twinkles in his eyes, with his mouth opened with a quiet moan. Why Tobio hadn’t ignored it? Why had he looked at him back?

“By the way, there is some job to do in this town. I wonder If we are going to come at auction this Thursday and-“

If it was possible to feel the moment when the rage breaks out as a great fire in all the body, so that was the thing Tobio experienced. He barely clenched his teeth in time not to say something gross.

“No more auctions.”

“Kageyama.”

He washed his hand the last time and squeezed Hinata’s chin again looking his head around to make sure the job had been done well. He took the towel and throw it in his client’s face. 

Shouyou pulled it off his head showing his eyes burning with irritation.  
That was his glare after conversations or educational talks with his father, his glare at a moment when he was going to talk completely seriously and cold.  
There wasn’t anything good in it as this glare destroyed the normal “childish” style of his behavior”.

“What is it with your face again?’

“What?”

Kageyama puckered his lips in confusion when he was grabbed by the collar. Hinata was frowning angrily.

“You face is freaking me out, got that? You are so lost lately, so what the hell had happened to you?”

“That’s my normal face in case you haven’t notice. ” Kageyama smacked Hinata’s hands but it didn’t help.

“No. It’s different usually.”

“It’s the same.”

“Have you got something to say?”

“Oh, yeah, I want to,” Tobio said quietly. “Answer me one question. What were you doing in that jerk’s office? And don’t make your eyes look like this, I know everything. I know where are you and what are you doing even when I’m not around. Even when I’m with your father, you hear me?”

“W-what-“ Hinata let him go. “What is your problem with me, anyway? This is a transaction in amounts in excess of ten thousand dollars, and that bitch owed me! Me, not my father. This is none of your business, reread our labor contract, you smart-ass! If you meddle with my documents or count our money, you are a dead man.”

“Oh, stop it. You can’t even threaten in a proper way.”

“I will tear you apart!” Hinata was red with anger. “Your mother won’t even recognize you.”

“I don’t have a mother.”

Kageyama grabbed wet red hair and pulled them making Hinata cried out. Tobio almost felt the worry crawling with disgusting goosebumps on his back. The point was that he didn’t know exactly the limits of his client’s patience. 

“I don’t meddle with your documents and you don’t have any deal with big and bad guys, understood? Do you even know who Kuroo Tetsurou works for? He is like a damn parasite, how can you be so stupid, Hinata? If you visit one more auction, sooner or later everyone will find out who you’re competing with. If you invest an extra million, your father will know about it.” 

“Are you threaten me with my own father?!” Shouyou screamed. “Who do you think I am? I know everything about Tetsurou.”

“Well, then, you must also know what he does with people like you. You will remove your bet. Tomorrow.”

“It’s about ten thousand dollars, Kageyama. Stay out of this, or-“

“Just for the record. You do know that I can report you to your father, don’t you? I can go to him and say how much money had you spend on sluts and alcohol. Screw your bets, screw those big boys with headquarters all over town and paid cops on top of everything else. I can report you for abusing, for you making me tie your shoelaces, feed you, cut your hair. I can report you for being so helpless dumbass who is not old enough to be the part of serious business where everyone is tearing each other apart.”  
“If you were going to do it, you would have done it long ago.”

“Well, you always make me do things that I don’t want to do, don’t forget it.”

“Then quit your job.”

Hinata said it without any emotion.  
It was so right and unexpected, that Kageyama was a little shocked. Actually, he had heard Shouyou saying it a lot of times, through the laugh or in a fit of meaningless childish resentment. But now it sounded different.  
Completely different.

“I’ve seen your letter of resignation. I’ve found a few of them in a trash can at home.” Hinata blurted out making Kageyama freeze. “There were all the signatures even under on a non-disclosure agreement. I’ve found tens of these papers, you know? In books and magazines. You hide them shitty. And never can fully complete it.”

Kageyama got up and went out of the room, feeling Shouyou’s glare on the back of his head. He sat on the bed, breathing heavily. Hinata was looking at him from the bathroom.

“Do you really hate me so much? Listen, I don’t bite. You can quit your job. I’m serious. Right now. Go. I don’t care. The door’s that way. It’s not that hard, you know? Pack your bags, call my father, fill up the documents and go to all four corners of the earth. I can even write you a recommendation letter. It’ll go like butter. It won't be a problem to find a good job after our company. Why endure this? Just get-“

“Shut up!” Kageyama pounded the nightstand and Hinata closed his mouth. “Just shut. Up. You will call your partners and remove your bet, get your precious ass off all this shit and don’t cooperate to Tetsurou. Ever.”

“Don’t you dare to-“

“Hinata, don’t piss me off.”

Kageyama was ready to ask himself the reason for his actions. Why he had been meddling this, why he had been trying to protect him here if it’s all in black and white on papers – don’t touch, don’t think about it, don’t even breathe in Hinata’s financials' direction. Sometimes it wasn’t enough to say that it was his job. It was his job to get Shouyou out of trouble, teach him life and don’t let him die.  
He gets paid for it.  
Tobio shook his head when Hinata walked out of the bathroom and sat on next bed. 

“You should go to sleep early,” Kageyama warned. “You have an early flight tomorrow. Your father’s partners won’t like If we’re late.”

Shouyou didn’t say anything.  
He didn’t say any more word in that evening. 

Kageyama didn’t take the initiative too, washed the shirt in silence, trying to ignore these damn buttons. He cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, turned off the light, changed the closed, washed his face and got back in the bed in the same bad mood. Hinata was lying under a blanket without making a sound.

Kageyama felt terrible. Especially terrible last two weeks as if something had gone wrong not so long ago. He could understand what exactly had changed. The sense of discomfort had come suddenly and seems to appear without any good reason. What had happened except for the fact that Hinata fancied himself the king of the business and started to deal with a company that best ignore? The fact that you know about it is putting your life at risk. It as their secret. His and Hinata’s. 

Their relationship, nevertheless, has not changed at all. Well, okay, there were more of yapping. He still was with Hinata for all day, followed him like a dog, answered his every whim and went crazy doing the same shit day by day. He could stand everything and don’t complain about working conditions, knowing full well that the most bodyguards can’t boast about having an opportunity to smack their client.  
Kageyama had wanted to leave so hard a few times, yes. But there was one person who definitely was not supposed to know about it. It was Hinata. 

Hell. How long ago had he found out?  
Kageyama was lying in his bed and looking at the ceiling.

Well, sometimes it just was too much. Kind of like it was now. At moments like this, he takes the sheet and writes the letter of resignation. He had learned the template by heart. When he feels bad he starts to scribble. One sheet by one until he made sure in one and the same thing.  
Every fucking time.

It was his way of relaxing. Some people use antistress toys, little rubber dogs which open their eyes wide when you squeeze them hard enough – that was the thing Hinata preferred. He was walking around his room, breathing heavily and squeezing poor toy. His father, on the contrary, preferred to relax in a different way. He went to the shooting gallery situated in the basement of their house. Shooting is an aggressive but efficient method, as Kageyama thought. His opinion was based on the fact that Hinata’s father was a completely different person after the shooting therapy.  
Some people like the massage, saunas. Others believe in a redemptive power of meditation. And here is he, Kageyama. Writing his letters of resignation.

Writing them to stop the pen just millimeters from the last signature recognizing the fact that he is too weak to do it.  
He is too cowardly to left Hinata.  
At least, today he understood that he was brave enough to admit that he had attached to Hinata.

He was dependent on him completely.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all support!  
> if you notice any mistakes - just let me know about it.  
> I am glad to get any help.

Tobio frowned, carefully turning the page that smelled really strange. Probably, if the time had the scent, it would smell like the old books. When Kageyama got bored of looking at long, dull words, he focused on the velvet cover. He thought about this book’s cost in the first time. It could not be cheap, it was entirely handmade. Tobio examined the spine of the book and put it back to the shelf, right between two massive encyclopedias, what, actually, wasn’t so easy.  
He dusted off his hands and sighed heavily.  
Kageyama didn’t understand the reason to buy the books if no one was reading it. 

He took a strange statuette of a flamingo from the shelve. He had been living here for a bit more than three years so he noticed the tendency of the new thing’s weekly appearance. Hinata’s father wasn’t a conservative, but absolute permanence was okay for him only if it was about his specialist stuff. Their house had to be changed in some ways regularly as the atmosphere was rotting with a passing of time and the same things, appearing right front of your eyes day by day was corroding the new thoughts and the pursuit of development. So there was one main policy in their house – it’s better to buy something new and get rid of something old. 

Actually, the strangest part of the house was their maid, Shimizu Kiyoko. She was living in the opposite room of Tobio's. This girl crept around the house like a shadow, cleaned the mess up, leaving only the faint smell of her perfume and the feeling of warmth. If Hinata didn’t stare at her sometimes, Kageyama would think that he was watching the ghost. 

By the way, at home Hinata was the same douchebag as everywhere. He was acting terrible all day and night as if he didn’t care about the presence of his father upstairs, didn’t care about the fact that he could show up at any time. Kageyama wasn’t sure about the cameras in their house, but, as he thought, if they were in every corner, Hinata would not care about it too. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of pounding the table. Right after there the bodyguard heard the familiar annoying voice and grumbling. Actually, Kageyama was used to such things. He didn’t even flinch, hearing such words as “dollars”, “deal” and “sucker” from the next room. Sometimes he made the game out of it. Hinata’s father awarded him with a new nickname every time, so Kageyama tried to guess it. From time to time, Tobio agreed with him a hundred per cent, especially in the moments when his boss lost his temper, started to be totally honest and treating his son like he was his clerk.  
Seriously guilty clerk.

In case the “boomerang effect” existed in the realities of everyday life, Kageyama was ready to believe in it with all his soul and mind, because thing like that didn’t just happen because it’s the occurrence of true justice. Because Hinata, who had been walking over him lately, was trying to cope with his own punishment now and couldn’t even resist it. 

Everything was fine before. It was fine because the louder scream behind the door became the higher rose Kageyama’s crushed ego. He was ready to listen to this for his whole life, sitting in that chair and breathing in the sweet flavour of justice in the air. Actually, he could not reprimand Hinata himself as it was useless and, what is more, nothing could compare to the way Hinata’s father pounding the table, walking nervously around it or drinking one glass of wine after another. Sometimes he drenched in it his handkerchief to press the wet piece of fabric up to his nose – the smell of an expensive wine often relaxed him.

Everything was fine before. It was fine as Tobio could relax and be a jerk at least for a while. He could.  
Before.

Tobio was sitting in an easy chair with a little pillow. He was drumming his fingers on the lace chair’s upholsterу without taking his eyes off the door. His was biting his lips. He tried to cross his legs, but this position turned to be not so comfortable as he thought it would be.  
Kageyama glanced at his watch. 

He would like to ask something, but what?  
Flagrant confusion or maybe just an interest stuck in his throat. He couldn’t get over the sense that he was supposed to say something after this door would open. Don’t even say. Ask. “Hinata, what had happened?” – no, Kageyama knew perfectly well what could cause such an aggressive reaction from Shouyou’s father. “Why-“ – well, okay. It will be completely useless as Hinata won't put together all his “blah-blah-blah” into something holistic and comprehensible.  
Kageyama caught himself staring at the door again. 

“You’re little piece of shit! All my partners shocked about your shameful antics!” Another pounding on the table made Tobio flinch, what he actually didn’t expect from himself. He sighed and turned away.

There was nothing about protecting Hinata from family conflicts in the labour contract. Especially if it was about business stuff. It sucks when your work and personal life is almost the same thing. Actually, do these people separate lives on “business-like” and “personal”?

There was not so far from feeling on a physical level that his thoughts were crawling in his head as an unshaped bundle. A headache was so strong that Kageyama really wanted to kill himself or do something else that would let him not to feel this pain. He stared at the lines of parquet, not at the shining details of interior above. He tried to piece himself together, ignoring the aggressive notes in the voice, which resounded behind the door.  
“Are you okay?”

Bodyguard scratched the eyebrow, feeling a strange itch in his throat as he really wanted to say something. Why did he want to ask it? Why did he want not even ask, but just look at Hinata with a silent question in his eyes? Why did he want to look at this quilty face? Guilty and pale. That’s how Hinata must look like when he was in his father's office. He didn’t like such lecturings and locked up in his room after them. 

One unspoken rule forbade Kageyama to present in the room when Hinata was working.  
Ironically, sometimes Shouyou abused this paragraph of the contract and locked the door, driving Tobio away with his “I have some work to do”, even if there wasn't any work. Even given the fact that he literally couldn’t work properly.

“Hinata, are you okay?”  
Kageyama gritted his teeth and rubbed the forehead.  
In one fraction of a second, he wanted to die so hard. 

Actually, the main part of the family business was the responsibility of Shouyou’s father. His son, nevertheless, passed his puberty quickly and then got his claws into the important work, declaring his uniqueness and prudence. The problem was that he could work officially only executing his father’s commissions that were more about papers and supervising the oldest and the most useless production of their company. As a last resort, he could be the company representative when there was the need of negotiation with inexperienced potential partners. With those of them, for whom the charming face and charisma was enough to sign the contract. 

Firstly, Kageyama believed that it was fair because it was ridiculous to give serious business to those who were so stupid and nasty. Secondly, he considered that Hinata will get smart and sane not so soon, taking into account his character and idiotic insolence which destroyed all his ability to adapt and compromise.  
Hinata, in turn, considered that Tobio should shut the hell up or kill himself. 

Naturally, this bullheaded little shit defended his own principles as his pride was unkillable. There was a lot of self-confidence in him, what was actually sickening sometimes. Even Tobio could warn him about the unreasonableness of some deals. And he was as good at doing business, as Hinata was good at not being the jerk. Anyway, it all was useless. Brainwashing by Shouyou’s father resulted in nothing too. 

Is someone asked Tobio to describe his life in this house in a few sentences, he would say something in gibberish, however, without forgetting to mention the ghost maid, moron Hinata and daily scandals. 

What about his room? Well, it was a dark and nondescript place. With a walkie-talkie on the nightstand.  
It was Hinata’s idea. He always needed something. They were living on different floors, so he found this communication absolutely necessary. He throws the bodyguard around the house for about two weeks, but then the walkie-talkie fell silent. The irritating voice hadn’t disturbed Tobio for a long time already. Apparently, even annoying of other people could become boring. 

What about Hinata’s room? It was even more dark place with a huge bed with an equally huge canopy above it. It wasn’t a big deal to get caught in it. Also, there was a pretty impressive raven, carved from wood and separated on the headboard. In general, his room was a mess. A little chaos, some kind of his personal cave in the western part of the house.  
Kageyama had to see it every day, as it was connected with his daily responsibility. He had to wake Hinata up in the mornings. And there was only one person worse then Shouyou. It was Hinata in the mornings. He kicked, bitted, nagged and tried to say something clever in a pretty deranged state. He seemed to want to break his own record in insulting people. Especially that one who pulled back heavy and dark curtains with one accurate movement, letting sunlight to lick Shouyuou’s pale skin and burn his eyeballs through the eyelids. 

Kageyama-don’t call me Tobio-bodyguard-bodyguard-butler at your disposal. He wakes you up, feeds you, dresses you up, cleans the mess, cover for you while you are threating to kill him. 

Tobio flinched again, coming out of his thoughts.  
Hinata went out of his father’s office. He closed his face with palm and leaned on the door that slammed shut right behind him. Kageyama realized that he had opened his mouth to say something, but all the word slipped his mind. 

His fingers squeezed the lace armrests, making it squeak. Shouyou sighed heavily, feeling someone’s presence in the hallway. He coped with ignoring Kageyama’s gaze, that punched him to the bones.  
Tobio stood up and went to his client. Hinata pushed his hands away, rubbed the forehead and dust his pants off. His skirt was tucked in half an hour ago, but now it was sticking out of the belt as a little white tail.  
Shouyou’s legs were shaking. He tried to push the bodyguard away again.

“Are you crying or what?” Kageyama hissed trying to catch his wrists. 

“Get off me,” Hinata said without any quiver in his voice. “Get your hands off me or I’ll add the paragraph in our labor contract and I will penalize you for every touch. I said get off me. Please.”

Kageyama jumped back, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Suddenly, he pulled the red hair carefully and made Hinata raise his head up.  
He was not looking so good. He had blushed to the ears. This redness was hiding even under the collar of his shirt. Hinata’s evil stare didn’t bode well. 

He didn’t push Kageyama’s hands anymore. He just frowned, staring at him, and Tobio got his hand off. He wiped it on the pants, feeling the sticky sweat. 

“I warned you.” He said and leaned forward.

“Don’t start this again,” Hinata grumbled when Kageyama’s hands tucked the "tail". He flinched. “He didn’t like my proposal, look at him.”

“You went to him himself. Good job, you dumbass.”

“He found out about my contacts with those idiots. So he called me, I am not so stupid.” Shouyou’s gaze was going from one side to another as it just couldn't stop at the blue eyes. “Listen, I have a few errands for you, so you have to run them fast. I got a call about-“

Hinata stopped himself. The colour of his face changed from red to the ashen, when Shouyou heard the squark of his father’s steps right behind the door. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s tie and pulled his bodyguard through the corridor, making him choke on air but follow him without objection. 

When Tobio was pulled in the room, he only rolled his eyes. He heard a click of the door lock behind his back. Hinata walked past, stumbling over his dirty clothes, that was lying on a floor. It was his shorts and other clothes he was wearing at today’s morning jogging. Obviously, he had forgotten to put it in the wash or at least leave the door open for Shimizu.

Shouyou cleared the table by kicking off the whole stack of newspapers on the floor. The redness on his face hasn’t gone away. He was drumming his fingers on the lips nervously, beginning to fall into his own thoughts and ignore Kageyama who was staying near the door. 

“He said that he would remove me from the project “Centauri”. Hinata complained. “He checked from my account a whole bunch of money to pay debts. I can’t believe it.”

“So what? Do you want to accuse me of that?” Kageyama asked. “Turn your brain next time you sign some pretty papers. What’s the problem? Has an extraordinary thing happened?”

“I just…” Shouyou sighed heavily, rubbing his nose. He closed his eyes for a second.

He shifted from one leg to another, looking around in the half-light. The bed was in complete chaos. Everything was turned upside-down. Kageyama started to doubt the fact that Shimizu was allowed to go in this room at all. As far as Tobio knew It wasn’t a good idea to be a frequent visitor to Hinata’s room because he did different crazy stuff in his spare time if he didn’t count the money or wasn’t away on business. 

Kageyama came to the table a little bit closer and sat in the chair near of it and stared at Shouyou.

“Straight back.”

Hinata got out of his thoughts immediately as if Kageyama slapped him. It seemed that if he opens his mouth, the steam will come out of it.

“What, are you my mother or something?!”

“Well, I am your butler, bodyguard, punching bag, so why wouldn’t I be your mother too or maybe your second daddy-“

“Ew.” Hinata made a wry face, but straighten his back anyway. “I have a couple of questions for you. Be honest with me.”

“Go ahead, you smartass.”

“Where had you been from seven to six o’clock yesterday in the evening?” Shouyou narrowed his eyes.

“You hadn’t let me go into your office.”

“Oh, that’s all? I don’t need your facts.” He raised his voice to the dramatic point, without even trying to hide the excitement, shining in his eyes. “I know, that in the moments when I don’t let you in my office, you go to my father or cutting around somewhere else. I repeat now and I won’t repeat it again. Where had you been?”

“What is that? Some kind of interrogation?”

“That is some kind of, yeah, the interrogation.” Hinata frowned suddenly. “I will drag it out of you, bitch.”

Kageyama didn’t expect such over-dramatising, so he didn’t react in a proper way when his client right in front of him ripped from his seat and grabbed his bodyguard's shoulders. Tobio started to resist at the same time he felt the slippery and cool table. He tried to get out of the grip but relaxed when he understood how much force Hinata took to push the guy who was a lot higher than himself. Shouyou grabbed him and tried to press the bodyguard to the table with his knee. The chair fell on the floor.  
Kageyama lifted his face off the table and grabbed his client’s arm, pulling that embarrassing figure towards himself. He and Hinata butted their heads.

“Are you an idiot?” Tobio hissed. “Suicide is no solution.”

“What were you discussing there with my father?”

“We are talking about what an idiot you are.” Kageyama gritted his teeth. “For hours.”

Hinata kept staring on him without any movement. There were the sweat stains on his shirt, under the armpits. Finally, he sighed again, bend over to put the chair instantly, letting no chance for Kageyama to escape.

“Okay.”

“What do you mean “okay”?” Tobio wondered.

Under his scathing look, Hinata took the notebook and pen out of desk drawer. He started to scribble something on the first page, sticking the tip of his tongue out. He crossed his legs stopped the pen for a second and started thinking, taking more notes.

“What is it?”

“What?” Shouyou raised his eyebrows and looked at the bodyguard. “Oh, it’s just the list of suspects. Well, you know, alleged bastards, who ratted my transactions on the black market out to my father. Look, isn’t it beautiful?”

For the record, Hinata had atrocious handwriting and it was incredible when someone could read it without any lossless. But it wasn’t a problem speaking of two askew written words, that Kageyama had seen a million times in his life and knew like the back of his hand.

“You wrote my name.”

“Well, yes.” Shouyou shrugged.

“Five times.”

Hinata pinned the notebook to the table with a loud pop. He stared at the bodyguard as if he was waiting for something. Only God knows what. Maybe a never-ending stream of cursing or a gentle, kind smile ala “I don’t give a shit about your existence and everything you do”, that sometimes was showed by Tobio with a huge tension of the sarcastic-ironic streak inside him. As if it was the most effective way to get a rise out of somebody. The only pity was that Shouyou used that method too so he was impervious to all these facial expressions and body language of poor Kageyama who didn’t have anything more to fight back.  
Now Hinata was completely pleasured with his little victory as if he really caught this turd red-handed.

“I crossed you out. Five times.” Hinata suddenly whispered. His gaze and tone made Tobio edgy. “Do you have any idea what it cost me? Do you have any idea how much I trust you?”

Kageyama was looking at Shouyuou for very-very long. And Shouyou was looking at him back for the same time.  
Actually, it was pretty normal for them to sit and just look at each other with a stern intensity as if their verbal cross-fire ended and they continued it telepathically. There wasn’t any aggression at the moment, nothing. They were just looking at each other carefully. 

At some point, Kageyama got the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He lost his nerve because it was unaccustomed to look at such ordinary Hinata, froze like the statue. It seemed that even his dirty mind, that usually reflected in the depths of the eyes, stopped its movements. Maybe there weren't so many crazy thoughts and they didn’t really slither in this stupid head of the amateur fraudster for day and night.

Kageyama blinked. He looked away first.  
“How much I trust you”.  
Kageyama wanted to exclaim an emotional “Bullshit” and spit at his client’s face generously but stopped himself in time.

“Okay, that’s enough. Take the documents your father handed over to you a few hours ago. You need to do everything according to the notes on the first page. All folders are in your bottom desk drawer. You need to-“

Before he finished, the drawer squeaked. Tubby folders landed on the table with a loud noise. Paper smelled like a fresh ink because it came out of printer not so long ago, shining brightly with completely, absolutely uninteresting words.

“What am I to him, an accountant?!” Hinata cried out, opening the first folder. “This is torture!”

“This is karma.”

“An emotional abuse!”

“This is your job.”

“Oh, I see, you mean, the greatest job in a whole universe?”

Tobio raised his eyebrows as Shouyou moved the documents closer to himself but didn’t stop grumbling.

“Well, I am not complaining about mine.” Kageyama murmured without thinking. He instantly regretted it, because Hinata took his eyes off the folders immediately. “You know, I would rather do the paperwork than follow you day and night or run your stupid errands. Come on, how old are you? You can’t even tie your shoes.”

“Oh, these laces, this fucking laces!” Hinata said with a sound. He pounded the table gently and carefully. It was not more than just a pretending to be offended, not even a parody of his father, who pounded the poor furniture so hard, that it cracked under his fist sometimes. “No, seriously. I can do it.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“You’re lucky that I am don’t ply for high stakes or trying to supervise things my father works with. If I was, you would not think about the best dry-cleaner for my panties in this town. You would think about the strength you should use to push me away and take a bullet for me. Do you really think that you have any good reasons to complain about your job?”

“Okay, maybe you don’t try to supervise your father deals. But he knows his stuff, that’s the point. He knows the way the market’s mousetrap work, when they can catch you and how good the cheese in it. And you sticking your nose in-“

“Bring me a coffee.”

“Do not interrupt me.”

“Bring me a coffee, Kageyama, I’m sick of your metaphors.”

Tobio was ready to say everything that was swimming around in his head as a huge bundle of emotions but almost bit his tongue when Hinata waved his palm showing that he wasn’t going to listen to any of Kageyama “blah-blah-blah” without a cup of hot coffee. This light movement was disgusting even if his fingers were shaking and his ears and cheeks were blushing. Even if he stared at the first document with an artificial interest. 

He was like a child who tried to be an adult by copying habits of an absolutely independent grown-up. It was like a kid taught him how to live. The only pity was he couldn’t say anything serious about his obligations because, in theory, Tobio was only a bag who accept coins for being the barrier between his client and the dangerous world around. He was just a piece of meat. A human shield. 

After the first cup of coffee Hinata went soft. Coffee made him sluggish, but he swallowed it mercilessly day after day.  
Tobio still couldn’t understand what he was doing in Shouyou office. This idiot had already started sorting through all the folders and sign some papers. He was shaking and Kageyama didn’t have to look under the table to know that it all was about Hinata’s terrible nervous system – he just couldn’t relax enough to stop moving his legs or knees. He often demonstrated his progressive neurosis in all its glory through the details of behaviour.

Yeah, he could throw himself into work and stop noticing the presence of the bodyguard. The only problem was the fact that he couldn’t concentrate so much and isolate his mind from everything around. He did a lot of stuff basing on his intuition and didn't think about any problem too hard. Everything that he had was a pure fortune. Just a power of random. He made money “by accident”, found right people “by accident”, worked for a company successfully “by accident”. There wasn’t any skills or hours of tedious work behind this wild guesses. 

It annoyed Tobio because Hinata missed a huge amount of lucky chances without having a typical gut of humanity so he didn’t see where he can be bailed on or how the competitors’ tricks worked. He just had a gift of sniffing out money. Kageyama was itching for the re-education of his client, even if he didn’t know the rules of business management.

He was aware of some of Hinata’s deals only from his father, but fresh news about some of his client’s crazy actions and decisions reached him only with help of the alcohol as the head of the family just couldn't loosen his tongue in front of the bodyguard.

So, yes, Hinata missed the lucky chances and everything that he caught he didn’t do good enough. 

Kageyama looked lazily at Hinata, who was stirring the sugar in the cup and examine the document. Right in his eyes Souyou took a careful sip, tore the paper in half and throw it in the trash can. 

“Why am I still here?”

“Why shouldn’t you be here?”

“Because it’s the part of our labour contract. I can’t be with you during your work with documents in the office.” Kageyama looked at his client and Hinata looked at him back without showing any emotion on his face. “It means, right now.”

Shouou took another sip. The frothy milk left right on his upper lip this time. Hinata wiggled his milky moustache and licked it. Suddenly, he moved lower and hid his head under the table. 

Kageyama flinched when a pretty heavy black folder fell on the table right in front of his face. It raised a cloud of dust pushed some of the office supplies off the desk. Hinata slapped it with his palm and smiled widely. 

“You can choose anything you like.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Just look through it. Pick something.” Shouyou buried in his father’s folder again and stopped paying attention to his bodyguard.

Kageyama drummed his fingers awkwardly. He even looked around the room one more time to make sure that there weren’t any cameras. Actually, he could not be sure for a hundred per cent anyway but he didn’t know was is necessary to ask Hinata about it. He looked pretty confident when he was asking Tobio to break the terms on their contract. 

Tobio didn’t think he was curious, he was rather sceptical of every new thing especially if this “new thing” could destroy his career. Maybe it was Hinata’s influence on him, or maybe he was just touched in the head, anyway, after a few minutes of a complete silence his fingers started to rub the black folder. Then he dared to open it a little bit and glance at the first page.  
Shouyou looked up at him and hid his smile behind the cup. 

“What if I will pay you for this?”

“What if I say that you’ll be punished for this?” Kageyama murmured looking through a first page. "Do you really think that I don’t know anything about this company?”

“No, you’re the smartass here, how could you not know that?” Shouyou snorted.

“I’m serious. Their staff is far more than you think. They are true professionals at intelligence. I can say, that they hunt wealthy businessmen, including your father. But the sweetest victim for them is inexperienced young “children” in the world of the market games, who can’t even smell a setup.” Kageyama looked at Hinata without even trying to hide the hint.

“Wait a second. Did you call me a child again? Keep in mind, I can stand it only when I am drunk.”

“I know that at least one-fifth of their staff members had been serving some elite forces. Others are terrorists, criminals and fraudsters, former prisoners, killers and thieves. This company was all about the sale of sketchy shares, but now they work closely with a car company. As you can see, they don’t have a certain course of action, they just move from place to place as parasites. Now they run what’s left of the car company and send personnel who are qualified enough to the project of some old area rebuilding.”

Shouyou was with his arms folded across his chest. Kageyama put the document aside. Something clicked in his mind because of his client’s gaze, so he took the paper again and ripped it, savouring the succulent sound of a dry crack. 

“They faced Kitagawa last time, am I right? Then they had to lie low. We have got you out of that jam, haven’t we?”

“Don’t say you’ve read my file.” Tobio rolled his eyes.

“How could I not read it? I know, that your father had been working for Kitagawa for twenty years, undertook to organize the perimeter security of headquarter and the protection of certain people-“

“How about we finish it with this business proposition?” Kageyama went cold, staring at the client. 

“Kitagawa had coped with “parasites”. But?”

The absolute silence as a response to Hinata’s provocations was the matter of principle, but it was really hard to endure the way he boiled over with rage, so Tobio frowned.

“I don’t like this proposition. It’s just the wastepaper. Let’s get this over with.”

“Your father was killed, right?”

“Did you put this concrete document at the top intentionally?” Tobio printed at the folder.

“Oh, yes. Nobody knows. He was reported missing.”

“I have already ripped this piece of paper. We’re done here.”

Hinata leaned to him suddenly, approaching his face closer to the bodyguard. He was looking seriously and it was the gaze that made Kageyama wish to lay down on the floor, close his eyes and slit the wrists. 

“I have at least seven copies in this folder.”

Tobio closed his eyes for a really long second when Shouyou sat back in the chair. For a moment there was only disgusting and extremely tense silence between them. It was sucking up in itself practically everything – every inhale and the last of fresh air in the room. It was stretching widely as a black hole and all Kageyama’s thought were gradually swallowed by it. Only foolish yelling about the things he couldn't fix anymore or different ways of killing Hinata slowly and painfully left in his head. 

“Listen, I didn’t want to add insult to injury.” Hinata sighed heavily.

“Please, don’t. That’s exactly what you wanted to do.”

“I can take them for everything they have.”

Kageyama wanted to scream “so what?!”, he wanted to punch his client right in his face with this black folder, quarter him and hang his intestine to a chandelier, but he just raised the eyebrows, trying to ignore the fact that the back of his head was on fire. 

“You know, it would be perfect revenge,” Hinata smirked. “I would rip them all apart. I just don’t want to do it without your permission. It’s not my business, but I can stand up for you.”

“Who says I need you to stand up for me?!” Kageyama lost his temper. “Who says I need revenge?!”

“I just…”

Shouyou blushed again and started to rub his own fingers trying not to look at Tobio. It wasn’t that kind of situation when he really felt guilty. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was one of those isolated incidents when he tried to think about the well-being of his bodyguard, he even tried to walk in his shoes with the thought that it was the great reason to be proud of himself to the core. It was weird to be a secret for the fact that Hinata had read Kageyama’s file, he swallowed it from the first page to the last in hope to find something especially compromising. And didn’t find anything except for the brilliant results of his training and interesting data on Tobio’s family. Actually, Hinata wasn’t the only one who meddled with a family business. Tobio had the same sin. So he didn’t know how to be angry for attempts to help or something. 

Tobio looked down and straightened the edges of his jacket. He sighed suddenly, but it was so natural sound that something ached right in his chest. 

“More coffee?”

When Kageyama looked at Hinata, his client was swinging in the chair. He was staring at the wall and sucking his tie. Tobio cursed and took it out if his mouth with one good hit. 

“I got a call about a business meeting,” Hinata said.

“You already told me about it.”

“I hadn't finished.”

“What the hell does that have to do with me? Do you really think that your father will let you go out?”

“That was his plan, yeah.” Hinata bit his lips and glanced at the calendar. “I’m serious. He wanted to include me in this deal. It’s in Tokio, so we can swing by one of my own meetings on the way.”

“Oh, no, not this again.” Tobio shook his head and stood up. He wanted to go away, but Hinata frowned angrily, so he had to slow down a little bit. “I know about this meeting. I know what exactly call you could get from Tokio, and I have no idea which word didn’t you understand in the phrase “remove your bet”. Nekoma will crush you, and you know it better than me. Did your father explain to you who are they and what your Kosume Kenma is doing? Maybe you were informed about Kuroo’s work, not enough? Or maybe, about the activity of… I don’t even know. What other mutts do they have?”

“They are not mutts but very smart people. I am not going to compete with them. I don’t want to trick them. This is a partnership.”

“That’s what you see.” Kageyama snorted. “Wake up, it called parasitism.”

“And you are into this stuff, I see.”

“You know, I have some experience. What is more, unlike you, I learn from the experience of others too. So I know what exactly criminal business Nekome does.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Hinata hit the table and smiled victoriously. “What do you know about it? Only the criminal side of this situation, but I researched the activity of their main enterprise, doing out information about their annual income and expenses and concluded that their company is a good variant to organize a partnership”

“Do you want to cooperate with them? D you think, that they don’t know you or your father? Are you serious?” Tobio winced. “Listen, if you know what exactly is your father doing and what companies he tries to avoid, maybe you will learn to live with your surname?”

“I dug up the documents from the archive. Do you have any idea how many potentially successful proposals he had rejected because of his stupid prejudices? He hadn’t told me anything about these organizations, and I hadn’t heard him curse them or something, he just stamped it as a “huge refusal” and all his money went up in flames. You know, all that deals he had rejected could cover the cost of my keep. Five or six times. And I cost a lot.”

“Yes, you cost a lot, but don’t forget that he won’t be able to buy another son.”

Shouyou just snorted and it was the only answer Kageyama got to his words. Except for the tongue - Hinata stuck it out at him. Being very bored, he put his feet up on the table and took a pencil. He got into other document and had his face behind the list of paper. Kageyama stared at the bottom of Hinata’s shoes.

After the next cup of coffee, Shouyou became just an unshaped piece of meat. He couldn’t even sit in his chair without any movements and annoyed Tobio with his grumbling.  
Kageyama put aside every fourth document. Everything that had reminded him some data from the archives of his father, was destroyed immediately. He knew very well which organization was like a nasty little tick, so he just tried to protect the business of Hinata’s family, he tried to protect Shouyou and, after all, he protected himself, because-

Well, okay, about the real protection.  
Was he ready to take a bullet for this tomboy?  
He was taught at training that his life is worthless, so there is no reason to be afraid of doing an extra step aside crushing his own sense of self-preservation, there is no reason to refuse to jump in the grenade and catch its explosion with your own stomach. He must not hesitate to save the life of his poor and helpless client. It was a generally accepted rule in their society, it was absolutely normal even if you had to be buried in a closed casket if not be released as ash into the wind. Sacrifice wasn’t a thing for judging, there wasn’t anything good or bad about it. It was some kind of duty. 

It sounded logical and even heroically if it wasn't about Kageyama’s case. If it wasn’t about Hinata Shouyou.  
Tobio could not look t him without arising one specific question. What was wrong with Kageyama? Why his life was not so valuable as Hinata’s life? Why is that, if all lives supposed to have the same price tag? Shouyou didn’t see any farther than his nose, so why the hell Kageyama had to save him?

Because it’s his job?  
In a short while, he will not accept this argument.

When they were about finishing the paper-work, Shimizu looked into the room. Looking down, she picks all dirty clothes off the floor in a huge basket. After this, she went across the room at supersonic speed and wiped all the dust off. When she walked out of the room, nothing left after her. There wasn’t anything that would remind the scent of her sweet perfume. Maybe it was just Hinata’s office. Its darkness destroyed everything.  
Including Kageyama’s sanity. 

When he could not hold long yawning anymore, Hinata takes the documents which Kageyama had put aside. While he was examining it carefully, the expression of his face did not even change. Tobio didn’t like it, but there was no choice but to sit, wait for a verdict and watch his client with a drowsy, empty gaze. Drowsiness mounted on him unexpectedly, maybe the endurance was the thing which developed for years of desk work. For example, Hinata became only more cheerful. He put aside all documents, crossed his arms on the chest and stared at Kageyama.

“You know, I am ready to cross every line out that forbid you to stay with me during my work with documents. I’m serious. I’m ready to correct this clause in our contract.”

“Is everything alright there?”

“No. You screwed up.” Hinata smirked. “You screwed up completely. At least, it wasn’t as boring as always when I do my job without you.”

The only answer that Kageyama got to his “are you serious?” was a shiny white smile. A genuine smile.  
Maybe Kageyama is too weak to take a bullet for this jerk. Maybe he is too repulsive and brazen for his post.  
Maybe he is just a fool.

But Hinata seems to have a nice smile.


End file.
